


Discover

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: It is a terrible thing to discover you are wrong.





	Discover

It is a terrible thing to discover you are wrong.

That your beliefs and those of your father and grandfather and great-grandfather and _their _great-grandfathers are so very wrong.

Because actually, muggle music is far superior to the wizarding drivel Finn listens too. Muggles have interesting literature and art. The theatre had been something of a revelation and now he couldn’t get enough.

Regulus sighed and closed his eyes, an arm draped over his face as if it might stop these traitorous thoughts from spilling out of his head.

And yes, he sighed, mudbloods are actually quite good at magic.


End file.
